


Galaxy Collapse

by pokiipo



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Young god, i dont know many tags to add LMFAOOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokiipo/pseuds/pokiipo
Summary: Have you heard the tale of Galacta and Cari? Many titled them as the most powerful beings that have existed, with Galacta being the strongest knight and Cari being the most skilled mage in the galaxy. We don’t know what has happened to them, nor do we know where they are now, but we can tell you the heroic tales of their past.





	Galaxy Collapse

At first, he was alone. 

He stared around, looking at his surroundings. It was a grassy field, with the wind gently waving throughout it. His mind remained blank as he sat up, eyes focused on everything he could see. 

Where was he? What is this?  _ Who  _ was he? 

He got up.

And then fell down the hill.

Ah. He didn’t even know how to walk. Wait. What even was walking? He remained face down in the grass, questions slowly sinking into my mind. 

_ Why do I know these things? It makes sense, but it doesn’t! _

He managed to get up and plopped down. He began to wiggle his legs, staring at them. What on  _ earth  _ are these? He began to use baby steps, managing to get at a somewhat normal pace. 

He passed over the hills, viewing gentle pink trees, and small waving flowers. Once he had reached the top, he looked down. There was a small home. 

The pink orb had to stop himself from rushing down, knowing that if he even remotely tried he would most likely rolling down the hill.

Reaching the home, he managed to  _ crawl  _ up the stairs, wondering if he should knock. 

_ What… is knocking? _

Sliding the door open, he was greeted with a small cooking fire in the middle of the room, with a small pot of boiling water above it. He walked down right in front of the fire. 

_ Am I alone? _

** _No. You are not alone._ **

Nearly every emotion crawl upon him.

_ He wasn’t alone! _

_ There was someone here!  _

_ They could answer his question! _

_ Where were they? _

_ Did they know he was here? _

** _Ha… you are so young, yet you have many questions already!_ **

_ How am I hearing from you? Where are you? _

** _You are not talking, you are just thinking. I’m able to hear your thoughts. _ **

_ Talk...Talking. How do I do that? I want to do that! _

** _Just open your mouth, and speak what you are thinking. _ **

His mouth quivered. 

“ _ Tallllkk… kiinggg… tol… king… _ ” He squinted. What did he just do?

** _You have talked!_ **

“III… I talkkkeedd…!” He jumped up “I talked!”

** _Yes! You have spoken! How did it feel?_ ** **** _   
  
_

He stared at the wall with a blank face for a moment, forming his words.

“It’s… fun… but it izzz… not easy?”

** _Ah, yes. That is normal. You’ll get ahold of it soon enough. _ **

He once again blanked out. He had pronounced each word in his mind and spoke. 

“Who… Who are you?”

The voice responded quickly as if it had prepared to say this for a long time. 

** _Well, I'm not really anything, but I am something. _ **

“I don’t understand.”

** _Some people call me a god, and some people call me a creator. You won’t be able to see me, but I'll be watching over you. _ **

“What… am I supposed to call you…?”

** _Uhm… I don’t really have a name. _ **

“Name?”

It quickly let out a noise of surprise. 

** _Oh! Yes! You need a name! A name is what people will call you!_ **

“Can I have one?”

** _Yes! Yes! You can choose any name you want!_ **

He thought for some time. He didn’t really know any names.

“Can I… go outside? I don’t know any names.”

** _Oh! Um, feel free to! I’ll come along._ **

He stumbled up and waddled outside, sitting on the grass and looking up.

“Can I see something new?”

** _Do you mean like, a different time of day?_ **

He looked at nothing. “I don’t know what that means.”

** _Let me show you._ **

With what felt like the snap of a finger, the sky turned to a wide, endless blue sky into an orange and purple mixture.

“Oh…! How did you do that…? What is it?”

** _It’s called sunset!_ **

“Can I see something else?”

The sky changed once again. He gasped.

The sky was a deep purple, with colors all over the hue sparkling in the sky. 

“What… It this called?”

** _It is night._ **

“What… are those sparkles?”

** _That’s the galaxy! That’s where other people are! Well, I think…” _ **

He stared up into the sky, eyes focused on every single dot. So many colors. So many people. So many questions.

** _Hello?_ **

“I’d like… Galacta.”

** _Do you want to be called Galacta?_ **

“Yes. I like it.”

** _Well, then Galacta… why don’t we go back inside, and I'll answer some questions for you. _ **

Galacta turned back and re entered the home, returning to his seating spot. He didn’t have many questions, now occupied with his new title. 

** _Now… I understand you may be very confused as who you are, and why you are here, Galacta. I created you as a way to live your life, and to share your life with those of our galaxy._ **

“What am I supposed to do?”

** _You are supposed to live how you want. Become what you want. Befriend who you want._ **

“So I just do what I want?”

** _Yes, but I do have one request for you._ **

Galacta looked up to the ceiling, feeling as if he was staring at them.

** _Please, stay on the right path Galacta. _ **

“What does that mean?”

** _You’ll understand as you grow, my child. Now, I want you to find somebody._ **

_ Somebody new? I'm gonna meet someone new!  _ Galacta jumped up, his eyes shining with curiosity 

“Who am I going to meet?”

** _They’re someone like you. They’ve also been made to live and experience life. I would like you two to learn together._ **

  
And so, Galacta ran out of the home, in search of this person.

**Author's Note:**

> note: galacta thinking is in italics!


End file.
